Protected
by Pudding-Chan
Summary: When new girl, Kara, moves to Forks, Seth imprints on her. He trys to get close to her, but Kara has a dark past...and closes herself off to anyone who trys to get to know her, in order to avoid heartache. Can Seth ever melt the ice around her heart?
1. Welcome to my life

_Green. That's all I see. I'm not sure what I'm doing, or how I got here, but one thing's for sure: I need to get the hell out. _

_I feel a sudden chill down my spine as I faintly see something dash past a tree on my left. A blur. Feeling a sudden wave of terror, I start running. To where, I have no idea. It's a strange feeling, running without a sense of knowing where you're headed. The only thought going through your mind is wondering if you'll survive or not. _

_Again, I see the blur. This time dashing in front of me. I pause in terror, trying to decide whether to run again, or face my fate. Before I even have the chance, something knocks me to the side. As I fall to the ground, I turn my head just in time to see a flash of what looks like sandy fur, jumping at what seems like an angel. Only the angel isn't what you imagine when you think of the word._

_Although heartbreakingly beautiful, has a bloodthirsty look on its marble face. Realizing that this creature is after me, I try to run back in fear. My attempts are halted, however, when the sandy fur---which I realize is actually an oversized wolf---, chases the thing further into the forest. _

_I sigh in relief---wondering why in the world the Sandy colored wolf saved me. As I look around the forest, Relief turns into panic immediately, as I remember that I have no clue how to get out of that god-forsaken area. _

_Suddenly, I scream, as I'm lifted by the back of my shirt onto the back of the wolf-god who saved me. My screams quiet, however, because somehow I know…that this animal would never hurt me. I look into its face, and realize that it's looking at me as though I'm an angel. If that's possible, anyway. I mean, come on, It's an animal. But, somehow, It seems much more than that…._

And that's about the point where I wake up. This has been a recurring dream of mine for the past month…It just won't go away. Not that it's necessarily bad; it's just that I could think of better things to dream about other than seemingly Angel-like creatures trying to kill me. Though the being saved by that wolf wasn't so bad. After all, wolves always were my favorite animal.

I sigh as I roll out of my sleeping bag, getting up so I can roll it up. It's not that I don't have a bed, I do. It's just that my family and I are moving. To a little town in Washington called Forks.

"Kara, hurry up and get dressed. We have to leave soon or we'll be driving after dark", I heard my Dad yell out.

I groan, and then walk over to my clothes that I had picked out the night before. A pair of jeans and a form-fitting black t-shirt. The usual, for me. After getting dressed, I grabbed my remaining stuff in my now-empty room, and headed downstairs. We already had our stuff sent to our new house in Forks; we just kept our stuff that we would be using for the night here.

Again, I sighed. Although happy to be moving to Forks, considering I heard it always rains there—and I love the rain---, I can't help to think about the reason why we're moving.

No—No—I can't think about _him_, the bastard who ruined my life…the reason why my mother is no longer with us…

Suddenly I gasp, looking down to my clenched fist, where my used-to-be-working Ipod was crushed, and my hand was bleeding. Dumbfounded, I stand there, before finally throwing the mutilated object down the stairs, and dropping to my knees with my head in my hands.

'Why does everything have to go wrong? Maybe I'm just destined for a life of pain and misery', I thought to myself.

"Kara…" A voice interrupted my thoughts, a warm arm going around my shoulders. It was my older brother, Matt. Although everything was going wrong….at least I had him. If anything happened to him I think I would die. He was always there for me, and vice versa.

I buried my head into his shoulder, but said nothing.

"Kara! Get your ass downstairs, before I drag you downstairs myself!" I heard my Dad yell out, once more. God, how I hate him. But, at least Matt is here to protect me…For a while, anyway. He's 17, and will probably be going away to college next year, while I am only 15.

Who knows, maybe _father_ will kill me one day, when his beatings go too far. Then I won't have to worry about anything ever again. Yes, you heard right. He beats me. And yes, I know it's not my fault. My father is just a pathetic excuse of a man, who drinks every night and wallows in his self-misery, then takes it out on me. It's a wonder he still has his job.

The beatings just got worse, after what happened to Mother….and of course, he blames it on me. And for once, I agree with him….It was my fault. It's also my fault why we're moving…

I try not to burst into sobs, as Matt silently helps me down the stairs, ready to start the drive over to our new life.

I knew that my problems with my father, and the scars that _he_ left wouldn't go away, but what I didn't know is that my life would only get worse….A lot worse. But also, somewhat better…

**A/N: So whatcha think so far? Lol, I know, It's kind of short and boring, but it will get better soon, I promise! I need 5 reviews, and then I'll update, lol.**


	2. Im going to die, Or am I?

"Kare…Kara…KARA!"

I jumped, sleepy-eyed.

"What?!," I yawned. I looked up to see Matt shaking my arm.

"We're here, Kare…In Forks. You slept almost the whole drive", he stated, looking at me as I yawned again.

"Why are you so tired?" he asked.

"I, uh, haven't been getting much sleep", I responded, referring to the nightmares.

"Well, you'll sleep good tonight; you have a lot of unpacking to do."

I groaned as I got out of the car, "Don't remind me."

Squinting at the light, I looked towards our new house. It was nothing special. I haven't actually seen the house before, In fact, this is my first time in Forks. Matt came here once with _father_, though. So, he told me about it. He made it out to seem that the house was some beautiful piece of architecture, but it just looked like an old run down two-story house to me.

It was big, that was for sure. I walked in, and noticed the stairs, leading up, were right in front of you as you walked in the house, but to the left of the stairs was a living room, then the kitchen. To the right, there was a small den and a bathroom.

Curious, I walked upstairs. There was a hallway, leading to four regular bedrooms, a master bedroom, and two different bathrooms (excluding the one in the master bedroom).

It was no palace, but it was huge. Sighing, I chose the room at the end of the hall, knowing that the master bedroom was for my father, and that Matt wouldn't really care what room he got.

I walked into my room, that had a gorgeous view of the forest (that was right outside the house) and had light blue walls.

As I was admiring the view, I heard my Dad yell, "Kara, get your ass down here and get your fucking shit!"

Wincing, I grumpily went down the stairs to get my stuff, well at least the stuff I could carry. Matt would help me with the heavy stuff later. So, I went out to the moving truck that was parked outside, and grabbed as much stuff as I could carry.

After dropping off my clothes at my room, I decided to go take a walk. I would deal with the beatings later; right now I just needed to clear my head.

I walked outside, past my brother and dad (who were too busy moving the entertainment center to notice me sneak by) out towards the forest.

It really was beautiful, trees and plants everywhere. Deep in thought, I walked farther into the forest than I had planned. A little scared, I realized that I was lost.

'Ok, calm down. Just go back the direction where you came. I'm sure I can find my way back just fine.' I thought to myself.

With a new sense of determination, I turned around, but froze when I heard growling noises from behind me. Slowly, I turned around, to see a huge sandy wolf staring at me, with a whole bunch of other wolves standing behind it. Oddly enough, It looked like the one from my dream. Pushing that thought aside, I focused on something a bit more important.

'Oh, shit, I'm gonna die.'

Deciding not to run, I just stood there, hoping to god they'd go away and leave me alone.

No such luck, apparently.

The dream-wolf that was staring at me came closer, and my heartbeat was starting to pick up, and I was getting dizzy.

The wolf was almost touching me, when I fainted. My lost thoughts were something along the lines of, 'At least I won't feel it when the wolves eat me'.

The last thing I felt was something wet rolling across my cheek.

_**Tbc….**_

_**Review!**_


End file.
